deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:IdemSplix/Thumbnail Request
Hello! This is my first blog, so I hope you enjoy it. So, I like to make thumbnails for people, so i'm doing this blog. Leave your requests on the comments and I will make a thumbnail. Requests Noel Vermillion VS Aigis Eeveelution Battle Royale saac (Golden Sun) vs Clay (Xiaolin Showdown) Bonkers (Kirby) vs Bugzzy (Kirby) Ben 10 (Ben 10) vs Hal Jordan (DC) Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) vs Beast Boy (DC) Magikarp VS Arceus Butterfree vs Beedrill 1x1x1x1 Vs The Toy Animatronics Sawk vs Throh Tigrex VS Godzilla tsunayoshi sawada vs El tigre hulk Jimmy vs shana ( shakugan no shana) Stroomba vs espio the chameleon Shredder vs Mojo Jojo Pegasus Seiya VS Sailor Moon Rachel Alucard vs. Dr.Manhattan Heavy vs. Coach Toy animatronics battle royale Dark daxter vs hulk Jimmy zinogre vs shazam ginormica vs dakotazoid freakazoid vs crimson chin sub-zero vs man-arctica Akihiro vs Charizard Ginyu Force vs Zeo Power Rangers Gyarados (Pokemon) vs Gyorg (The Legend of Zelda:Majora's Mask) Jeice vs freakazoid kushala daora vs captain planet Thumbnails Chaotix vs Battletoads.png|The Chaotix vs The Battletoads Bolt vs WhiteBladeZero.png|Bolt (SquirrelKidd) VS WhiteBlade Zero Katara vs Juiva.png|Katara VS Juvia King Dedede VS King Pig.png|King Pig VS King Dedede Blanka vs Sabrewulf.png|Blanka VS Sabrewulf Simba adult vs Firestar.png|Simba VS Firestar Sailor Moon vs Ichigo Momomiya.png|Sailor Moon vs Ichigo Momomiya Akihiro vs Natsu.png|Akihiro vs Natsu Dimentio vs Joka.png|Joka vs Dimentio Asura vs Goku.png|Goku vs Asura Quan Chi vs Mephiles.png|Quan Chi VS Mephiles Bomberman vs Demoman.png|Bomberman vs Demoman Banjo Kazooie vs Conker Squirrel.png|Banjo Kazooie vs. Conker Coringa vs Sweet Tooth.png|The Joker vs Sweet Tooth Hellboy VS Goliath.png|Hellboy VS Goliath Riddick VS Turok.png|Riddick VS Turok Gon VS Stitch.png|Stitch VS Gon Black Widow VS Crimson Viper.png|Black Widow VS Crimson Viper Black Cat VS Cat Woman.png|Black Cat VS Catwoman Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro.png|Crash Bandicoot vs. Spyro the Dragon Isaac Clark VS Theodore.png|Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) VS Theodore J. Conrad (Alien Breed) Duke Nukem VS Serious Sam.png|Duke Nukem VS Serious Sam Talia al Ghul VS Elektra.png|Elektra VS Talia al Ghul The Chosen Undead VS Dragonborn.png|The Chosen Undead VS Dragonborn Batima VS El Tigre.png|Batman VS El Tigre Iron Man VS Erza Scarlet.png|Iron Man VS Erza Scarlet Kyubeey VS Saya.png|Kyubeey VS Saya Raven VS Raven.png|Raven (DC Comics) VS Raven (Guilty Gear) D'vorah VS Sadira.png|D'vorah VS Sadira Nala VS Sandstorm.png|Nala VS Sandstorm Kenshi VS Daredevil.png|Kenshi VS Daredevil Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash.png|Whitestorm VS Rainbow Dash Akihiro VS Rayquaza.png|Akihiro VS Rayquaza SCP VS Animatronics.png|SCP VS The Animatronics Bebop and Rocksteady VS The Animatronics 2.png|Bebop and Rocksteady VS The Animatronics Toph Beifong VS Hit Girl.png|Toph Beifong VS Hit Girl Foxy VS Vaktus.png|Foxy VS Vaktus Paige VS Froodi Krooger.png|Paige VS Freddy Krueger Colossal Titan VS Eva Unit 01.png|Colossal Titan VS Eva Unit 01 Akihiro VS Sayaka.png|Akihiro VS Sayaka Fox VS Falcon.png|Fox VS Captain Falcon Dante VS Goku.png|Dante VS Goku SSJ God Goku VS Madoka.png|Goku VS Madoka Akihiro VS Blaster Ron.png|Akihiro VS Blaster Ron Giratina VS Scorpion.png|Giratina VS Scorpion Sephiroth VS Kefka.png|Sephiroth VS Kefka Palazzo Homer SImpson VS Peter Griffin.png|Homer Simpson VS Peter Griffin Joanna Dark VS Ada Wong.png|Joanna Dark VS Ada Wong SuperGirl VS She Hulk.png|Supergirl VS She-Hulk Flash VS Mercurio.png|The Flash VS Quicksilver Finn e Jake VS Mordecai e Rigby.png|Finn & Jake VS Mordecai & Rigby Amy VS Roll.png|Amy Rose VS Roll (sorry about Roll.exe, I couldn't find a better picture) Knuckles VS Protoman.png|Knuckels VS Proto Man Ness VS Razputinho.png|Ness VS Razputin X 23 VS Dani Phantom.png|X-23 VS Dani Phantom Sasuke VS Riku.png|Sasuke VS Riku Amaterasu VS War.png|Amaterasu VS War Freddy VS Michelangelo.png|Freddy Fazbear VS Michelangelo Battle Royales Anime Fathers Battle Royale.png|Anime Fathers Battle Royale Link Battle ROyale 2 IDEM.png|Link Battle Royale (Part 2) Freddy battle royale.png|Freddy Fazbear Battle Royale Category:Blog posts